


Thinking of You

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is distracted from watching a basketball game by what Blair is doing in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

Disclaimer...yes, the world of The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly, UPN and I think Viacom...no copyright infringement intended. I'm just taking the guys out to play...blame it on the heat. 

## Thinking Of You

by Little Eva  


Blair Sandburg smiled as he looked through the small opening he'd left when he went into his room. It wasn't good enough for Jim to hear him, he wanted his Sentinel to get the entire package. 

Blair slowly removed his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the bed. He slowly, gently massaged his chest, letting his fingers tangle in his chest hair. He licked his forefinger and began to circle his left nipple, around and around, until it was hard, then he did the same for his right nipple, circling it around and around. He bit his lips and threw his head back. 

In the living room, Jim was trying to concentrate on a basketball game between the Sonics and the Knicks. He'd barely looked up when Blair went into his room, and hadn't noticed that he didn't close the door all the way. The sound of his partner removing his shirt, caused Jim to look into the younger man's room. Jim tried to turn his eyes away from Blair, back to the game, but found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful young man in the small room. 

Blair smiled, knowing he'd gotten Jim's attention. Now the fun would begin. He took out a small bottle of cocoa butter, and with one hand, squeezed some on to his hand and massaged it slowly, evenly on his chest. Blair used his other hand to unbutton his jeans. He stopped massaging his chest for a moment and slowly unzipped his jeans. He squeezed some cocoa butter on his hand and reached inside his boxer shorts, running his fingers through his pubic hair. 

The beer nearly dropped from Jim's hand as he heard Blair unzip his jeans, and he nearly passed out when he heard his hand massage through his pubic hair. Jim shifted uncomfortably on the sofa as his cock responded to his roommate's actions. What the hell was going on? Sure Blair was a beautiful young man, but Jim was...straight....Jim gasped. He knew Blair had had both male and female lovers, and his roommate's bisexuality never bothered him before. Ever since Blair had been trapped on an elevator that could have exploded, Jim's feelings for the younger man grew more and more protective, even when he was kidnapped by Lash, Jim didn't feel this way. 

Blair groaned as his hand moved lower, encircling his cock. Jim's jeans were now so uncomfortable he could barely sit. His cock was painfully trying to free itself. So, the detective stood, so quickly he almost passed out from being so light headed. 

'I gotta go to the can...and fast,' Jim thought. He quickly walked to the bathroom, shutting but not locking the door behind him. Jim's trembling hands fumbled with his jeans, as he stood over the toilet, he was so hard he wanted to rip them off his body, but he managed to undo them. He quickly jerked down his boxers, his cock bursting free. Jim grasped his cock and began to quickly pump himself, hips jerking rapidly. "Oh...yeah...yeah..." he whispered. This wasn't going to take long, it wasn't about lasting, it was about release. 

Suddenly, Jim felt a hand push his hand away. Jim let out a groan of pain, that turned to pleasure when he felt another hand roughly grip his cock. 

"Oh...Blair...Blair...oh God..." Jim knew it was his partner, by the sound of his heartbeat, and the scent of his body. 

Blair roughly pumped Jim's cock, Jim helplessly bucked his hips back and forth. His eyes shut tightly as he felt his climax creeping up on him. He reached behind him and tangled his fingers in Blair's long, curly hair. Then, Blair withdrew his hand. Jim gasped, and nearly sobbed. 

"Patience...patience...lover..." Blair whispered. "Can't come without me." 

Jim turned around to look at his partner and saw Blair taking his hard cock out of his boxers. Jim licked his lips, even though Blair was a small man, he was very well endowed. Blair rubbed some of the cocoa butter on his fingers, and slowly, carefully inserted one finger into Jim's opening. 

"Ohhh." Jim groaned. 

Blair grinned. "Virgin...huh?" 

"Yeah...yeah..." Jim grunted. 

"Well...we'll take care of that..." 

Blair tried two fingers. Jim wiggled his behind and pushed back into Blair. He couldn't see straight, he was so hard. 

"Guess you're ready...huh?" Blair whispered. 

"Come on Chief...do it...." 

Blair leaned over and licked Jim's ear lobe. "What do you want me to do?" he said in a voice so soft, Jim shivered. 

"Fuck me...fuck me....Blair...God...please...fuck me..." 

"Okay, okay Jim...you don't have to beg." Blair slipped the condom he had in his back pocket, over his hard member, then lubed the tip of the rubber. "Here I come partner..." Blair slowly entered Jim. Jim threw his head back, his mouth was open. Blair stopped, allowing Jim to get used to the unfamiliar feeling of another man's cock inside him. Slowly, Jim's muscles relaxed and Blair was able to push deeper, deeper until his balls rested against Jim's ass. 

"Come on Chief....don't hold back..." 

Blair gasped. He hadn't expected Jim to be so hot and so tight. He couldn't hold back, even if he wanted to. Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and started a steady rhythm, neither slow nor fast. Jim roughly pushed back against Blair. "Fuck me Blair...ride me baby...harder..." his voice growled. 

Blair grabbed Jim's cock with his right hand and once again, began pumping the older man. Jim pushed forward into Blair's hand and slammed backward into Blair's cock, he was on the verge of zoning out, as the sensations of touch began to overtake him. The only way Jim knew he could counter zoning out was to use his other senses. He inhaled deeply, smelling his own sweat mingling with Blairs, he heard Blair grunting, moaning behind him. He could picture Blair, pants down around his ankles, like his now were, pumping wildly into him. That image caused Jim to buck his hips uncontrollably, Blair leaned over and bit Jim's shoulder and that was all the older man needed to send him over the edge. 

"Oh....shitshitshit....Chief...oh....GOD!" With a shudder, Jim came, exploding all over Blair's hand and into the toilet bowl. Jim's contractions roughly grabbed Blair's cock; "Jim....God....oh....Jim." He cried, coming hard and deep inside his partner. 

For a long time, they both stood, barely moving, Blair's head resting against Jim's back, Jim leaning against the wall. Finally, Blair withdrew from Jim and discarded the condom. Jim turned around and grabbed the smaller man, holding him tightly in his arms. 

"Guess we should go to bed...huh Chief?" 

Blair couldn't speak, and was surprised he understood English at this point. He managed to nod. 

Upstairs, Blair and Jim stripped off their clothing and fell in a heap in Jim's bed. Jim pulling the comforter over their bodies, drying off from sweat and getting quite chilly. 

Jim pulled Blair against him, so the younger man was lying on Jim's chest, Jim ran his hands through his Guide's hair. 

"You really guided me this time, Chief." 

Blair smiled and Jim felt his upturned mouth on his bare skin. "Jim," Blair whispered. 

"Yeah, Chief." 

"If I ever catch you masturbating again, I'm going to have to punish you." 

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, but if you catch me masturbating again, you'll *know* who I'm thinking of."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
